pffanonuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Alternate Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeaceLoveAgentP (Talk) 21:16, July 9, 2012 No 1. Im sick 2. what rabbit says is healthierfor me is the exact opposite [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 18:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 1. Aw, that sucks...I hope you get better. 2. How about this: From now on, we talk either here, or somewhere else (Is Plap says anything about it). - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 02:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 1. I'm feeling kinda better 2. Ok [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 02:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think im slowly breaking out of my depression-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 19:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That's fantastic! :D - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 23:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ugh i hate how theres a storm here every other night-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 00:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That's gotta be annoying... - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 23:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh perfect a huge part of the wetpaint left =(-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 11:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (Hug) I'm sorry :( - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 23:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I swear if i dont get my braces out in ten days im ripping out my braces-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 00:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (I've been at camp, that's why I've been quiet) Are you getting them out soon? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 23:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No everything is ready and my orthodontist is refusing to remove them-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 23:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well that's no good... Is he giving a reason? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 23:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) She said they need to fix a gap in my teeth but my mom doesnt cares about the pain im in she just cares about getting her moneys worth-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 00:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, keep asking. Guess that's all you can do... - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 00:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) She said she did this just to make my teeth nice I just think that her way of saying that im unattractive and i need straighter teeth to be more attractive to make friend and i dont care how much pain it puts you through im just doing this because it will get rid of you [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 00:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Wait, why would wearing braces kill you? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 01:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Not get rid of as in i'll die Get rid of as like i'll make friends easier-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 01:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't mind braces, and I'm sure you can find people who don't either. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 02:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fossy is RB trying to force you to become an atheist because he's forcing me to become one (i refused to because he annoyed me too much about it) [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 17:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ...Tell him thanks but no thanks. And good for you for refusing. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 02:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) 4 things 1. You got braces? 2. After 3 years its get frustrating especially when 6 months of it you planne dto not have braces 3. Tried that 4. Thanks but he wont stop [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Marvella FireFoxface"']] 04:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RB is trying to make me believe in everything he believes-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox']][[User:TDR97|'97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"It's time to choose the loser"']] 18:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Meh...just ignore him. What's the worst he can do to you? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 01:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC)